


Anche gli oggetti hanno un cuore

by michirukaiou7



Category: The Tarot Café
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/temporal_mente.html">Temporal-mente, 09. "Perche l'amore amaro e un mare meraviglioso e mentale"</a></p><p>Il Pagliaccio nacque per amore: in un certo senso, pur essendo solo una bambola animata, non avrebbe potuto non essere in qualche modo sensibile a quel sentimento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anche gli oggetti hanno un cuore

Il Pagliaccio nacque per amore: in un certo senso, pur essendo solo una bambola animata, non avrebbe potuto non essere in qualche modo sensibile a quel sentimento; perché l’alchimista, nonostante tutto, amava la principessa Gwyneth: amava i suoi lunghi capelli, simili a voluttuosi riccioli di lana nera, amava la sua pelle candida, quasi trasparente nel suo pallore, amava le sue mani piccole, dalle delicate dita sottili, curate, di chi non ha mai dovuto sporcarle compiendo lavori umili; amava le sue forme morbide ma raffinate, le sue labbra rosse, incantevoli, e perennemente immobili in un broncio inespressivo.

Pensava a lei mentre creava il Pagliaccio: in ogni gesto, che via via era servito a dare corpo ad una creatura così meravigliosa, vedeva la principessa Gwyneth così come il suo cuore gliela dipingeva; la sua algida bellezza addolcita, rischiarata, quasi illuminata dalla felicità, da un sorriso, da un qualunque moto che fosse umano. Non sapeva come fosse la Principessa quando era felice, e desiderava scoprirlo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo: in ogni gesto che aveva accompagnato la nascita del Pagliaccio, quindi, aveva inconsciamente instillato i suoi sentimenti, il suo amore e le sue speranze di felicità. Non si era accorto, pur così abile nelle arti alchemiche, che anche lo stato d’animo del costruttore influiva sulla creatura così come un dosaggio particolare di erbe o minerali: non si era accorto, quindi, che l’amore per Gwyneth era scivolato via dalle sue mani e si era depositato, con ogni tocco, nel corpo inerte della bambola.

Quando il Pagliaccio aprì gli occhi, l’amore che gli era stato riversato dentro era vivo come il suo respiro, ma l’alchimista non se ne accorse: si specchiò per un istante nei grandi occhi della sua creatura più bella e più perfetta, ma lo scopo che lo aveva mosso annebbiò i suoi; vide il corpo e gli abiti che gli aveva donato e vide, attraverso di essi, la Principessa come la sognava.

La bambola non ricambiò lo sguardo che per un istante: si inginocchiò, facendo tintinnare i campanellini delle scarpe e del copricapo – Piacere di conoscervi, Padrone. Ordinatemi pure ciò che volete.

 _È perfetto_ , pensò l’alchimista, stupendosi delle sue stesse capacità – Ti ho creato perché tu riesca a far sorridere la Principessa. Soltanto questo è il tuo compito: darle gioia è la ragione per cui esisti.

Il Pagliaccio rimase un istante a guardarlo, come se riflettesse; l’esile sorriso con cui si era rivolto al suo creatore si dissolse dal suo viso, ma chinò il capo, obbediente – Ho capito. Esaudirò la vostra richiesta, Padrone.

Fu solo allora che l’alchimista lo toccò per la prima volta: gli porse una mano e lo condusse nel giardino che aveva costruito per la sua amata ospite – Principessa Gwyneth, vi ho portato un regalo.

La bambola s’inchinò alla fanciulla e le offrì i suoi servigi: e lei, per la prima volta, sorrise, tanto che il suo creatore, anch’egli per la prima volta, sorrise al Pagliaccio.

 

~*~

 

La gioia della Principessa, a differenza della sua bellezza, sembrava destinata a svanire nel giro di un istante, e così quella dell’alchimista: quando le labbra rosse della fanciulla tornarono al loro consueto broncio, anche l’interesse dell’uomo per la sua creatura si spense; al Pagliaccio, dunque, non rimase che continuare con i suoi giochi di prestigio, i suoi colombi, i suoi coniglietti e le sue carabattole da giocoliere, tentando di ricreare la magia che aveva sciolto per un istante il gelido viso di Gwyneth.

Nessuna delle sue arti, però, sembrava avere questo potere: costretto a riporre i suoi attrezzi, una volta scacciato dall’annoiata Principessa, alla bambola non rimase altro che la solitudine; giocava in silenzio nelle stanze della dimora dell’alchimista, disabitate perché l’uomo viveva praticamente solo nel suo studio e la sua ospite era confinata nel suo appartamento fiorato. Finché un giorno, nel silenzio della casa e nella solitudine della sua vita di bambola accantonata, il Pagliaccio si accorse che aveva dei pensieri.

Fino a quel momento non aveva avuto modo di accorgersene: la sua mente era confusa, come annebbiata, ma fintanto che giocava con le sue carabattole o i suoi animaletti non se n’era reso conto; di colpo si rendeva conto che… beh, a lui piaceva guardare l’alchimista mentre… mentre faceva qualunque cosa. Gli bastava sostare in silenzio, preferibilmente nascosto dietro una porta o un muro, ed osservare il suo creatore, qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo: lo guardava incantato mentre mescolava gli ingredienti per qualche esperimento, mentre riponeva i libri della sua biblioteca o, semplicemente, andava a trovare la Principessa; con il passare del tempo, però, si rese conto che qualcosa non andava: non gli piaceva che l’alchimista sedesse in ginocchio dinnanzi alla fanciulla, che le portasse doni su doni (che puntualmente finivano gettati in un angolo della lussuosa camera da letto della ragazza), che cercasse in ogni modo, con commovente impaccio, di strapparle un sorriso, una parola, anche solo uno sguardo.

Non… non gli piaceva.

C’era qualcosa, dentro di lui, sul lato sinistro del petto, che stringeva in modo strano, quando ci pensava; non gli piaceva che l’alchimista, che sembrava felice e a suo agio solo tra le ampie pareti del suo laboratorio, ne uscisse solo per acquistare doni per Gwyneth, o che aprisse bocca per parlare solo quando si trovava di fronte a quella gelida fanciulla. Non gli piaceva perché, quando il Pagliaccio si avvicinava silenziosamente alla porta del suo studio per osservare in silenzio il suo creatore, l’uomo alzava su di lui uno sguardo severo.

Era come se dicesse, in ogni lineamento del suo viso,  _Perché sei qui a disturbarmi, invece che a far divertire la Principessa?_

E allora il Pagliaccio, sentendo una sinistra paura addosso, tornava dalla fanciulla: recuperava il suo cappello a cilindro, le sue carte, le sue carabattole da giocoliere, e tentava un nuovo gioco; invariabilmente, nel giro di qualche minuto, veniva scacciato dalla ragazza, annoiata e seccata dalla sua presenza. Pur non amando Gwyneth, né desiderando in alcun modo di trascorrere il tempo con lei, la bambola raccoglieva le sue cose e tornava nelle sale deserte della casa: ne sceglieva una, si accoccolava in terra, e creava per sé qualche gioco, per distogliersi dal terrore che l’alchimista lo trovasse e lo interrogasse sul perché non si trovasse dalla Principessa.

Non riusciva a farla ridere, pensava, giocherellando con le carte nuove nuove che gli erano state date e che giacevano quasi sempre inutilizzate tra le sue mani; e, a dirla tutta, non gl’interessava del sorriso di Gwyneth: il viso di quella ragazza, così bello e così vuoto, con quella luce strana negli occhi, lo spaventava un po’, tanto che si sentiva quasi sollevato quando veniva congedato. Allo stesso tempo, in cuor suo, ogni volta cresceva sempre più la paura: l’alchimista lo aveva creato al solo scopo di rendere felice la Principessa; fallendo, disobbediva ai suoi ordini, e… cosa ne era degli esperimenti falliti? Li aveva visti più di una volta, nelle scatole destinate allo smaltimento, immobili, accartocciati su se stessi per occupare meno spazio, destinati a finire negli inceneritori; era quello il suo destino? A volte capitava che le bambole del suo padrone non funzionassero, perché il procedimento che dava loro la vita era lungo e complesso e talvolta falliva; se lui non fosse riuscito a far sorridere la fanciulla amata dal suo padrone, sarebbe stato anch’egli un oggetto mal funzionante e sarebbe stato gettato via.

Una stretta forte, decisa, gli mozzò il fiato: l’alchimista vedeva le cose da un unico punto di vista e lui, il Pagliaccio, non era che un mezzo per ottenere la felicità della Principessa; non avrebbe esitato un istante, probabilmente, a rimpiazzarlo. Non perché fosse crudele, la bambola aveva avuto modo di rendersene conto: il suo padrone era gentile con tutte le sue creature ed era sinceramente affranto quando una di esse si danneggiava al punto da non poter più essere riparata; ma Gwyneth veniva prima, e questo era come un sottile stiletto nel cuore del Pagliaccio.

Con il trascorrere del tempo, però, la bambola si accorse di un aspetto della questione che, fino a quel momento, non aveva preso in esame: alla felicità della fanciulla era legata quella dell’alchimista, che questo gli piacesse oppure no; e la felicità del suo padrone veniva prima di qualsiasi cosa, anche del dolore che gli premeva nel petto e della paura che aveva dei grandi occhi scuri della Principessa.

E così, se la felicità di quella ragazza dalla bellezza sovrumana era stata un pensiero sgradevole, fino a quel momento, di colpo divenne la principale preoccupazione del Pagliaccio: studiò trucchi e giochi di prestigio che potessero interessarla in qualche modo, strapparle almeno un lieve arricciamento di labbra; era pronto a tutto, per quello.

Solo che non sapeva quanto sarebbe stato salato il prezzo da pagare.

Gli occhi vuoti di Gwyneth avevano sempre messo soggezione alla bambola: non erano come quelli luccicanti dei pupazzi animati creati dall’alchimista, dietro ai quali non era possibile leggere nulla perché  _non vi era_ nulla; quelli della Principessa, invece, erano… come velati: il Pagliaccio era certo che vi fosse qualcosa, oltre la lucida superficie dell’iride, ma non sapeva cosa.

Fu un giorno, mentre l’alchimista creava le bambole semoventi per il fiorente commercio che era sorto da quando uno dei suoi clienti aveva scoperto il Pagliaccio, che la Principessa mostrò cosa si celava dietro ai suoi splendidi occhi annoiati.

 

~*~

 

L’alchimista aveva detto che lui era solo una bambola: poteva ridere, piangere, ma non aveva sentimenti e non sentiva neppure dolore.

Eppure ogni giorno, quando usciva dalla stanza della Principessa, lasciandola felice e soddisfatta, doveva appoggiarsi ai muri per arrivare fino alla camera dove riposava di solito; il corpo martoriato dalle frustate era così dolorante e bruciante che si domandava come fosse possibile che le parole del suo creatore fossero reali. Probabilmente, si diceva, aggiungendo angoscia alla sofferenza, era perché lui era davvero una bambola mal riuscita: se l’alchimista se ne fosse accorto, di certo lo avrebbe gettato via; si trattava solo, si ripeteva per confortarsi mentre tentava di trovare una posizione che non facesse sanguinare ulteriormente le sue ferite, di tenere duro: le sue ferite lo straziavano, ma Gwyneth sorrideva, così come desiderava l’alchimista. Era felice, il suo padrone, perché la sua amata gli sembrava mille volte più bella, con un sorriso dolce che piegava le labbra rosse; non accettava ancora la sua corte, ma era più gentile nei suoi confronti, poiché lui che le aveva donato il suo “giocattolo”.

Per questo il Pagliaccio non pensò, neppure per un istante, di confessare all’alchimista ciò che realmente accadeva mentre lui studiava nel suo laboratorio: lui era stato creato per rendere felice Gwyneth e non importava il modo in cui riusciva ad ottenere quello scopo, perciò lasciò che, ogni giorno, la Principessa martoriasse il suo corpo con la sua frusta.

Eppure a volte, mentre si trascinava lentamente nei corridoi per sbirciare il suo padrone intento in qualche esperimento, sentendo il cuore che batteva forte sotto la carne dolorante del petto, incantato da ogni suo singolo gesto, dal profilo del suo viso al modo in cui i capelli ed il grembiule da lavoro gli cadevano indosso, il Pagliaccio non poteva non porsi quella domanda che lo perseguitava poi anche nel buio dei corridoi e delle scale; lui era pronto a tutto per la felicità dell’alchimista, che era disposto ad ogni cosa pur di ottenere quella della Principessa.

Ma lui, anche se era una bambola, non aveva diritto ad essere felice?


End file.
